


and the sun can't stop us now

by thank_raziel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e12 Malec, Episode: s01e12 Malec - Wedding Scene, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Disaster Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, POV Magnus Bane, lydia is a malec shipper fight me, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thank_raziel/pseuds/thank_raziel
Summary: Ragnor sighed. “I’m here to prevent you from making the worst decision of your life.”“Which is what, exactly? Going after Alec?”“Quite the opposite, actually.”Magnus's POV of the wedding scene from 01x12.The T rating might be a bit safe; it's just some kissing and use of the word "hell".
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	and the sun can't stop us now

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello everyone!  
> due to the support I got on my last fic, I've decided to keep writing! also, I honestly have nothing better to do since I'm in quarantine and school's been cancelled ~indefinitely~.  
> so here's something that's been bouncing around in my head for a while. I'm pretty happy with it, but it is kind of short.
> 
> a note: I'm doing this on my computer right now, but I checked my phone to look at it and a bunch of the spacing was really weird? but it looks ok here? please tell me if it's all weird for you and I'll try to fix it. ao3 is on something
> 
> anyways, enjoy the show!  
> title is from The Greatest Show from The Greatest Showman soundtrack.

DISCLAIMER: These characters do not belong to me. I’m just kidnapping them for a while. 

“Oh, that brings back memories. Memories I’m not very keen to remember.” Ragnor’s raspy voice broke the silence of Magnus’s flat, followed by a few off-key notes from the aforementioned charango. 

“This? I thought you loved the charango.” Magnus replied, barely hiding an ecstatic smile making its way across his face. 

“I do not, and I pray that you don’t play it. Death has given me enough of a headache already.” 

“Stung by a Shax demon. You know, I always pictured you passing in some dramatic fashion, but this barely does you justice.” 

“Right? It’s like I was that one person that gets killed off at the _very_ beginning of those horrible mundane films you and Catarina force me to watch.” 

He scoffed. “Don’t lie, I saw you crying during that one with the love story on the boat.” It was almost too easy to fall into the familiar banter that they had formed over the years, but Magnus knew that his longtime friend wouldn’t be here if there wasn’t something important. Reaching for the glass sitting on the table next to him, he poured himself a few fingers of whiskey, savouring the caramelly taste as he took a much-needed sip. 

“Ragnor - why are you here? It’s not to visit me, although I'd be flattered.” 

The other man sighed as if the answer was going to cost him more than he could afford to lose. “I’m here to prevent you from making the worst decision of your life.” 

“Which is what, exactly? Going after Alec?” 

“Quite the opposite, actually.” At that, Magnus tilted his head in surprise. “I don’t understand why you _didn’t_ go after him. I’m certain that you could have won him back with little effort.” 

“He’s engaged, Ragnor. And Nephilim have their things about honour and reputation. I would _hate_ to be the one to taint the Lightwood family name for all of eternity.” He gazed into his whisky as if the answers to his questions lay in its depths. “Maybe Camille was right. I am immortal, after all. I can party, and drink, and date to my heart’s content, no strings attached.” 

“You are not Camille, my friend. You might as well be comparing the Pope and Hitler.” Putting a finger under Magnus’s chin, he forced him to look into his obsidian eyes, his crow’s feet accentuated in the lighting. “I know you’re not going to believe me, but someday, _just someday_ , someone will come along and tear down the walls you’ve built around your heart without breaking a sweat. And when you feel that love come to you…” A small heart of fire danced above Ragnor’s outstretched palm, the horned warlock controlling it like a conductor directing the orchestra. 

“You must do _everything_ in your power to fight for it.” 

~ 

Magnus Bane was a man with a plan. A crazy, irrational, unbelievably stupid plan, but a plan, nonetheless. He was never the one to back away from a challenge, even if the said challenge had an 8.26% success rate. (At the very most.) Standing in the middle of his apartment, the heather beginnings of his portal seemed to tease him. _What are you waiting for? You’re already dressed up_ _, might as well do it._ That was true; he spent almost half an hour picking out an appropriate outfit for crashing a wedding. Finally deciding on an understated black blazer with silver buttons, he ditched most of his usual jewelry and even dug out the red hair dye for a pop of colour. So why the _hell_ was he still standing here? 

Seizing his half-empty tumbler, Magnus drained the rest in one gulp, the whiskey going down with a pleasant burn. He threw his head back and looked at the ceiling, thinking, _Now’s my last chance. If I’m going to do this, better do it now._ It was already 15 minutes past the starting time, long enough for everyone to file in and settle down, the ceremony probably starting right this second. In just a few minutes, the love of his life would be officially married to a person that, well, _wasn’t_ him. 

That thought alone was motivation enough to spur the warlock into action, setting down the crystal glass he was gripping without ceremony and redoing the swirling portal with practiced movements. 

_What do I have to lose, anyway?_

He stepped in. 

~ 

Magnus was deposited outside the doors of the Institute, taking a deep breath of fresh air to calm his nerves. It was a beautiful day, sun beating down on his shoulders and a splendidly clear sky that stretched on for miles and miles. If his plan went right, he would leave a happier man, Alec having chosen to not marry Lydia and be with him instead. Worst-case scenario, he would be thrown out of the Institute, blacklisted by the Lightwoods and then have to spend the next millennium in Peru recovering from the embarrassment. Oh, wait, he was banned from Peru. 

Returning to the situation at hand, he sighed. _Get it together, Bane._ He marched towards the tall oak doors, pushing them open to reveal an elegantly decorated hallway. Isabelle clearly hadn’t skipped the decorations. Blue and gold streamers lined the walls while balloons were hung from every possible surface. Flowers in spotless glass vases were carefully placed in the alcoves, and judging from the lack of bodies in the vast corridor, everyone had already filed into the chapel the ceremony was taking place in. Letting the doors shut with an echoing _thud_ , he purposefully strode to the designated entranceway, self-consciously adjusting his cuffs as he turned the corner. 

And, there he was. Looking absolutely _sinful_ in an off-white suit that accented his broad, muscular build, Alec was standing at the altar with Lydia, a blazing stele in hand. For a second, Magnus thought he was too late, the stele about to mark the rune that would bind him forever. But then Alec looked up and their eyes locked, sending a message that was obvious to anyone in the silent room. Abandoning her seat, Maryse stalked towards the warlock, hissing, “Magnus, leave this wedding _now_.” 

“This is between me and your son, Maryse. It’s his decision.” Magnus held up two fingers in a dismissive gesture, never once breaking eye contact with Alec. “I’ll leave if he asks me to.” A look of disbelief was on the Shadowhunter’s face as Lydia touched his arm, saying something to him. She let out a strained laugh, and her smile fell as Alec replied, regaining her composure a moment later. They had a heated discussion, ending as Lydia rose and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, whispering something in his ear and sending a wink in Magnus’s direction. 

Seeming to make up his mind, Alec faced the crowd, eyes only on the warlock standing in the middle of the aisle. 

_This is the end,_ Magnus thought. _There goes the 8.26% success rate._

The eldest Lightwood visibly swallowed as he descended the steps, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. 

_The Bahamas are nice this time of the year. It’ll be nice to see my dear friend Ambrose again._

Alec started walking towards Magnus, and Maryse quickly stormed to his side. “Alec, _what are you doing_ _?_ ” 

_Maybe Thailand; I've heard they have good food there._

“Enough.” the Shadowhunter answered in a low voice, silencing his mother with a glance. 

_I’ll just wait for everyone to die off and then return. It’s a shame, I liked Brooklyn._

Alec was close enough for the Magnus to see the emotion in his eyes, which didn’t make sense because wasn’t he here to kick him out? Suddenly, the taller man reached out and fisted his hands in the warlock's lapels, and- 

_Oh._

They were kissing. It was hot and desperate, and absolutely nothing like what he had imagined their first kiss would be like, but it was perfect. Unspoken messages passed between them, apologies accepted, and worries reassured. 

Magnus was dimly aware of everyone watching, but he couldn’t take his mind off anything but _Alec_. The way his velvet-soft lips moved against his own, and how he tasted faintly of cinnamon and sugar, and how he smelled like cedar and bergamot and something so uniquely Alec that he couldn’t even try to describe it. He carded his hands through the glossy mop of brown hair opposite him, resting his hands on the nape of the other's neck. Alec was still gripping his lapels, pulling him closer as if they were one person. When he reluctantly pulled back for air, Magnus tipped forward, surprised by the sudden lack of Alec pressed against him. _My god, I haven’t been this_ _infatuated since the 1900s._

He was the one to initiate the kiss this time, capturing the other man’s lips with his own. Time stretched on, Magnus feeling like he could live in this moment forever. He had to give it to the man, he knew how to make a statement. 

After what felt like hours, they broke apart once more, staring deep into each other’s eyes. The heavy sound of stomping footsteps drew Alec’s attention; his parents were leaving with angry, no, _disappointed_ expressions on their faces. Beside him, Alec’s face fell, and he released Magnus’s lapels still clutched in his hands. 

“Oh god, what did I just do?” he mumbled. 

“Hey. Look at me.” the taller man obliged, lips still swollen and cheeks a pale pink. “Everything’s going to be fine.” 

And for that moment, Alec let himself believe that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed this! please tell me your thoughts by leaving a comment, and don't hesitate with constructive criticism so I can improve my writing. you have no idea how excited I get when I see something in my inbox. I don't mind if it's only a lil' "good", everything counts. (I also wouldn't mind a kudos either.)
> 
> another fun fact (I can't resist): I had to google what whiskey tastes like because I'm not actually legal age to drink yet in my country soooo
> 
> please stay safe and healthy from the big COVID-19 thing happening right now. make sure to wash your hands regularly and try not to go to places with large groups of people if it's not necessary. that shit can save lives.
> 
> alright bye!


End file.
